1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supply and delivery assembly for use in combination with a pump type water gun or other water propelling device wherein the container and delivery structure associated therewith may be mounted and carried with the body of a user of the water gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy structures for propelling water more commonly known as "water guns" have been in existence and have found popularity with children of all ages for many years. However typically prior art toy guns of the type used some years ago included a hand held gun type structure capable of being supported and operated by a single hand of the child, user and particularly wherein the water gun held its own supply of water. By necessity, due to weight and size restrictions a relatively small amount of water supply was carried within the interior of the water gun. This resulted in requiring the user to frequently refill the gun and to some extent detracted from its enjoyability.
In addition until fairly recently the prior art "water guns" or "squirt guns" only delivered a stream of water a relatively short distance in the range of approximately 3 to 5 feet. However modern day toy propelling devices which also may be termed a water gun operate on a more efficient pump type operation or basis and are capable of delivering a greater quantity of water a much farther distance, in the range of approximately 20 to 30 feet. The result is a significant increase in the popularity of such pump type water guns and the amount of enjoyability being obtained by the children or even adult users.
However, the utilization of such modern day pump type water guns also requires generally larger quantities of a supply of liquid. Again due to the size and weight restrictions such ideal or preferred quantities of liquid cannot be carried inside of the pump gun as with other type squirt gun or water gun designs.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for not only supply containers which are structurally adapted to carry sufficient quantities of water but also to combine supply and delivery assemblies and structures which are removably connected to a variety of different types of pump water guns and which are further capable of being mounted on and carried with the user even when such user is a small child. The quantity of water contained within such preferred type of containers may be up to and including approximately a liter of water. Such amount, is not sufficiently heavy to overly burden a relatively small child, but it is still a sufficient amount of water to allow a significantly long operational time for the pump type water gun to increase and maintain the period of enjoyability of use of such pump type water guns. Such a preferred supply and delivery assembly should also be of low maintenance and be simple in design and structure so as to not significantly add to the cost and or operation of the pump type water gun or require significant maintenance or repair.